The functionality that is available to users of computing devices is ever increasing. One example of this increase is the ability to consume and output video by the device. To support transfer and storage of the video, the video is often compressed, which may be performed using a variety of different encoding techniques.
However, decompression of a compressed video stream using conventional techniques may be resource intensive. Consequently, use of the conventional techniques may have a significant impact on the functionality of the device, especially in resource sparse operating systems and devices, e.g., mobile devices. Thus, conventional video stream decompression techniques may limit the functionality of the device that is available to a user both to decompress the video stream as well as functionality that is available for other uses.